Falling for you
by thrilllover39
Summary: Dawn can't help but feel that her best choice is to disappear from the world, but when she suddenly sees a beautiful boy on TV perform and then sprout dark angel wings, she freaks out and goes to sleep, only to find a dark feather beside her the next day, that same day she gets into an accident and finds herself in the hospital, and face to face with this...Angel? Ikarishipping


**Alright so here is a one shot i just randomly typed out of nowhere, i figured i might as well do one since i have already done one with Contest and Pokeshipping, all that's left for me is to do Oldrival, so anyways i hope you guys enjoy! WARNING, it might make you feel depressed or sad at first, especially if you read it while listening to a really sad song, i actually did this and ended up crying, damn, i'm such a wiener! T-T….BUT! I promise it ends with a happy ending! YAY! so anyways, i hope this does not offend anyone, just in case if someone does end up feeling that way, then i'm sorry ahead of time and it was not my intention, enjoy! **

**(Dawn's POV) **

I looked out the window and noticed drops of water sliding down the glass, it was raining, watching the harsh showers reminds me of that one unexpected day, the day i met him, a fallen one, at least that's what he refers himself as, but to me, he's my guardian, my angel, my love.

I got up and left to the restroom, good thing class hasn't started, i avoided the usual stares i always received by people, they weren't stares of hate, but rather stares of interest, a year ago i would have been receiving stares from people looking down at me because of my health lacking appearance, but now i have no interest in any of them at all, i entered through the restrooms doors and faced the mirror.

I looked down at my chest and untied my bow and unbuttoned my shirt from the top, i pulled it down to reveal the mid section of my chest, there it was, the mark of a fallen, the mark displaying that i was already binded to somebody, bound for eternity, it looked like a star within a circle followed by these strange symbols circling around it, it was as dark as the night sky, i placed my finger over it, nothing, i could only hear my heartbeat…..and his, our heartbeats as one, i couldn't help but smile.

**(A year ago)**

"Sorry My lady, but you're parents have gone off to Unova for business again, an estimated date for their return cannot be determined yet, but they apologize for not being able to depart with you directly".

She shook her head and waved the housekeepers response off with a smile, "I-it can't be helped, i know how busy they are, if you don't mind, please tell the chef i won't be having dinner so it won't be necessary to cook today".

"Eh? but Mistress you must eat, you have been skipping way too many meals for the past few days, you have to eat something". she grabbed the bluenette's hand gently but it was pulled away, she kept her smile to the woman.

"I'll eat something later, but for now i think i'll go to my room and study, please don't disturb me, thank you". she grabbed her bag from the floor and made her way up the stairs, the woman shook her head as she watched the girl off, a saddened expression grew on her.

"The young Mistress will surely die if she does not take her health seriously, the poor thing won't last much longer".

She slowly closed the door to her room, she kept her hands to it and then placed her forehead against it, she slid down to the floor on her knees and sighed, silently letting her eyes water and her tears fall, she clutched her chest keeping her rapid breaths quiet.

"It hurts so much, it hurts so much to breathe, my heart…..is filled with so much pain, filled with so much loneliness, i'm so weak…..why do they always have to leave me….why"?

She wiped her tears away and pulled all her strength in order to make her way over to her bed, she turned on the tv and flipped through each channel until she came to a gorgeous face on the screen, she couldn't take her eyes off of him, short flowy violet colored hair, and deep hypnotizing amethyst colored eyes, it was as if they were staring at her directly, staring directly into the windows of her soul, he smirked and waved as he stood on the center of a stage along with a band.

All of them were beautiful, the boy with raven colored hair and bright amber colored eyes, the other one with spiky brown hair and hazel colored eyes, and the fourth one with chartreuse colored hair and deep emerald based colored eyes.

She felt as if she was being sucked in by their gazes, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard the sudden voice of the announcer on the TV, "Introducing todays hit band who has been taking over the world by storm with their mysterious cool aura and music, give it up for the band Lucifer!"

The violet haired boy took center stage with a mic and black and silver guitar, the raven haired boy got behind the drums while the brunette took a bass and the green haired one also held a guitar.

He looked down at the ground for a bit and then held his head up looking straight into the screen, she flinched, *It's almost as if he was staring exactly at me…*

**(There for tomorrow- A little faster) **

**Paul:** You keep calling it a crash and burn

Just waiting your turn

You might have time to speak

There barely was a lesson learned

Cause it will return no favors back to me

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet

But it was never good enough for me

I bit the tongue behind my teeth

It was never good enough for me

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

I thought you'd promise me the world

Tell me what you're after

Go on and take it way too far

Cause here we are waiting once again

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

Just a little faster

_She was being dragged into their song, everything in her mind was disappearing, all she could do was keep her focus on the screen, her eyes could only meet his and his only met hers. The way his fingers moved through the guitars strings and how his lips moved to every lyric he sang, she felt a thump in her heart. _

Am I the only eyes that see so subtly

This cut and dry routine?

Even when you're by my side

I still need time to feel the company

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet

But it was never good enough for me

I bit the tongue behind my teeth

It was never good enough for me

_She couldn't take her eyes off the screen, his eyes never once have moved away from gazing towards the screen, she placed her hand over her heart feeling it beat faster and faster with every passing second, she could hear the screams of fangirls through the screen but not once was he affected by it. _

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

I thought you'd promise me the world

Tell me what you're after

Go on and take it way too far

Cause here we are waiting once again

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

Just a little faster

Just a little faster

Hold your breath now

The bad was wearing thin

From the pavements settles in

When we learn too much too soon

Hold your breath now

The bad was wearing thin

From the pavements settles in

When we learn too much too soon

Too soon

_A tiny smirk grew through his lips, he closed his eyes and kept to the music, once he strummed his fingers harshly through the strings, large black angel like wings sprouted from his back, they were darker than the midnight sky itself, he was suddenly surrounded by a shower of falling dark feathers. _

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

I thought you'd promise me the world

Tell me what you're after

Go on and take it way too far

Cause here we are waiting once again

You say you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

"_An…..and angel…..with dark wings?" she gasped and then placed her hands over her mouth as she couldn't find the strength to look away from the beautiful sight showing. _

It was never good enough for me

Show me what you're after

Just a little faster

His wings were still there, but the crowd only got wilder, she could hear the crazy screams and cries of love being directed towards the band, girls squealed with all their might, she got up and held the remote towards the tv, but she became startled when his eyes came once again to the screen, she felt them staring at her directly.

*Dawn…..* she dropped the remote and looked around, not knowing where the unfamiliar voice had come from.

She looked back at the screen, but there was nothing, just another channel on display, "W-what happened"?

She kept shaking her head, "No, no no no nothing happened, i'm probably just tired, my minds playing too many games on me for not letting it get rest, i'll just take a shower and go to sleep".

After she got out of the shower she dried her hair and went to rest on her bed, she shut off all her lights and drifted off to sleep.

Minutes turned into hours, the doors to the balcony in her room had slowly creaked open, allowing the cold breeze to creep in, the curtains swayed to the light wind, she shivered and tossed and turned, tears began streaming down the corners of her eyes as her lips trembled.

"Mom…...dad…..please don't leave me….please, don't hate me….".

"Hmph….". he stood by her bed, his wings had folded back as he took a seat next to her, the boy looked at her hands and how they shook violently.

"The only one you'll ever need…..is me". he leaned over and brushed her blue locks aside as he placed his lips over hers, the tears had stopped and so had her trembling, he made his way back onto the balcony and looked at the blue haired girl once more, his wings had sprouted out once more, he fell back over the balcony and disappeared up into the sky.

The next morning she woke only to find a dark feather laying beside her head, she picked it up and looked at it curiously, she brushed it against her cheek and then across her lips, "Was…...was it a dream"? she mumbled quietly to herself.

She got ready for school and made her way out to the streets, she pulled the feather out of her bag and continued staring down at it, she became frightened when she heard a honking noise and quickly looked up only to see a car heading her way.

Everything became blank, she could see the sky but it was rapidly becoming blurry, so were the faces of all the people looking down at her, there voices were becoming distant, her body was numb, but she could quickly see a bright white light engulfing her vision.

She woke up only to find the lights of the ceiling looking down at her, she looked around, a hospital room, bouquets of flowers were placed on the bedside tables but there was no one in sight, complete silence there only was, she looked down at her gowned body, bruises all over, cuts, and scratches, she weakly lifted her hand touched her face where she felt the bandages on her cheek and around her forehead.

She froze when she heard the voices beside her room door, "Poor girl, wasn't her brother also involved in a similar accident"?

"Shh someone might hear…..but, yeah, her brother was hit by a truck and left in a critical condition for a few weeks but then suddenly passed away".

"This girl however, it must be tough, she lost her brother, and she was born with poor health and then this accident, the doctor said it was a miracle she actually survived today, but he also said she doesn't have much time before her body starts giving in, the parents must be devastated".

"Actually, i heard that her parents didn't even seem worried or sad over the phone when they were told what happened to their daughter, they don't even plan on making a trip back just to see her, i feel really sad for her, poor girl".

"You two! Get back to the work". she heard the echoes of their footsteps disappear down the hall.

She began to cry silently, "Why couldn't i just die…...why, why am i still here, i don't want to be here, i want to be dead, i want to be with big brother, mom and dad are never around, they don't even want me, ever since he died i've been thrown away to the side, forgotten…...they stopped caring about me, they stopped loving me".

She pulled the covers off of her body and slowly made her way out of the bed and on her feet which became shaky and painful, she staggered towards the balcony entrance of the room and slid the glass doors open, she held onto the rails of the balcony and looked down, letting her tears fall from high up to the deep ground, it began to rain lightly.

"Will you jump"? she felt a pair of arms hug her around the neck gently, it was him, he inched his face nears her, she wasn't affected by his move, his wings had wrapped themselves around the both them, she felt the heat from them coming onto her cold body.

"Wouldn't it be better if i do, my mother and father….ever since my older brothers death they have tossed me to the side, as if i never existed, they blame me for his accident, and i believe it…...if it wasn't for my selfish desire to see the outside world back then, then he never would have gotten hit by that truck trying to run after me, ever since then i haven't spoken to my parents, let alone seen them, it's almost been a year and everyone still treats me as if i'm a withering flower, because i was born with a weak body i was treated as if one touch would break me, the only one who gave me the strength to believe and who ever treated me like a normal person was my brother, he was my reason for living, but without him here, i have no reason to stay in this world". she lowered her head as she hugged her body tightly.

He glanced over to her and then out to the view of the city, "If you really wish to die, then i will help you".

"Really"? she looked up where she met his eyes, his beautiful hypnotizing eyes, her view of him was upside down but she could tell he had a smirk.

"I saw you….through the my music, our eyes kept meeting through the screen, you were attracted to my gaze, weren't you…"

She looked away, not wanting to let him see her red shaded face, "W-who…...are you, you suddenly show up today and then last night you visited me too….didn't you"? she closed her eyes, her body was still in his arms and wings grasp.

"I did…..I'm a fallen angel…...i too was tossed away like i was nothing, my wings lost there white pure touch and became dark with sin, when i was no longer useful, i came down here to start new, i met new people, those people became friends, and later became my bandmates, one of an angels features is that they can sing and play music, so that's what i decided to do, play music for the world to hear and desire with all their hearts".

"What…...what was the sin that caused you to fall"?

He chuckled, "I refused to lead your brother to the afterlife….. and fell in love". She quickly spun around and looked at him, shocked to the core where she began to turn pale.

"What do you mean"? she grabbed his shirt, he saw her eyes had begun to well up again, he turned his gaze to the side.

"When a person is on the verge of death, an angel is sent down from above to lead them to the afterlife, if it is not done then the person cannot die because all it needs is an angels touch to take their life, i was the angel assigned to look over your brother who was gravely injured, but with every passing day i became more focused on you, the small fragile blue rose who was always by his side, you never looked at any other person with such caring eyes and gentle smile besides your brother, i started to fall for your beauty, and for your loving nature, when the time came for me to lead your brother away…..i refused to do it, because i knew if i did, you would be hurt, i didn't want to hurt the person i love so i refused to take his life, but when the angels from above found out of my sudden rebellion, i was stripped of my white wings and halo, and so i was dropped from the heavens, they sent in another angel to take over the job i couldn't perform, after that….i knew there was only one thing i needed to do, and that was to find you, but i couldn't, not in this big world, i needed a faster way to do it, so i decided to try it with music, and after a year of trying, i finally did…..because you're here, in front of my eyes".

He picked up a lock of her blue hair and twirled it around his finger, he lifted it up to his nose where he could smell the beautiful sweet aroma of vanilla from it, he looked down and noticed her head facing downwards, her hands were still clutching onto his clothes and trembling.

He heard her shaky mumbles,"I-i….took your wings and halo away…..you were tossed away because of me, why don't you hate me…..why don't you hate me like my parents"? he could see the tiny wet spots on the floor underneath her.

"Because i love you, me losing my status as an angel is nothing for me to regret, the only way i would regret my decision is if i let you die by another angels hand, i chose to break the rules in order to come down here and be with you, no matter what, i won't let you leave…". His wings had pulled themselves away from the bluenette, he knelt on his right knee and took her hands, she faced him, allowing him to see her tear stained face.

"Let me be the only one you need, let me take you away from the pain that surrounds you everyday, i'll show you the world you desire to see, so….stay by my side forever and i'll make you fall in love with me, no matter how long it takes, i will do it, because i only want you".

She cried out more, she used her arm to cover her eyes and nodded, he stood back on his feet and grabbed her arm, pulling it away so she can face him, he leaned down and kissed her before soaring over the balcony and into the air, he reached his hand out to her, "I won't let another angel lead you away, i'll make you be reborn again, with no existence to the life you have now, you'll be reborn to live by my side forever, you'll be a whole new person, let me take you away, Dawn".

She didn't speak a word, she climbed onto the thin rails and looked down, the buildings were small, the light rain had suddenly turned rough and heavy, she felt her heart race, but she closed her eyes and reached her hand out to him as she took a step forward and felt the cool breeze hit her, the raindrops hitting her back, she felt like a bird, soaring free without a care.

Everything became silent and white after that, she opened her eyes and found his amethyst based ones, they were just inches apart, when she looked down she found herself in his arms, both of them standing in the middle of a grand stage with a single black piano in the center. He placed her on the floor and let her see the black gown she was now wearing, the straps draped purposely around her arms in order to reveal her bare shoulders. the gown was tight fitting and flared from the bottom, he pulled down the front of her dress just enough to reveal the black marking now sealed over her smooth skin.

"This marking…..now bounds us together forever, our hearts beat as one, you're mine, and only mine". She looked up at him with that gentle smile of hers and grabbed his hand with both of hers, she placed it up to her lips where she brushed it against.

"And you are mine….you are my angel…..my fallen angel". she unbuttoned his shirt to see the same marking she had on his chest as well, she placed her ear against it and heard an echo of both their hearts beating.

"Come". he took her hand and led her to the piano, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to sit on the piano as he took a seat on the stool in front of the keys, he began playing a soft and alluring melody that swept through her ears sweetly.

His wings sprouted out causing a shower of his mysterious black feathers to fall around the bluenette, she grabbed one and brushed it over her cheeks and lips as she smiled down at him.

**(Present, Dawn's POV)**

I kept staring at the mirror, looking at the marking that never fades through my skin, "Paul…"

Lucifer, Paul's band, is still as famous as ever, even bigger than it was back then, he's a fallen angel in disguise as a celebrity, and me, his girlfriend and lover for eternity, he was right when he said i would be reborn, a year ago i would have been collapsing to the floor and even died since i was so weak, but because of him, i was reborn into a healthy girl.

My family back then has no memory i even existed, the only memory they have is of my brothers death, i was never born in their memories, and i'm ok with that, for this whole year that i've already shared being with Paul, i was able to travel alongside him and his band to many regions, although saying that me dying was the happiest choice i've ever made is weird, it's true, i've never felt more alive.

As for not having a family anymore, i wouldn't say that, i have been living with Paul for the past year, we might as well since we're going to be together forever, *giggles* , Paul actually makes a lot since he's famous, so with that, we're living a comfortable life, he even talks about getting married and having children in the future, hmmm…...does that mean we'll have little angel babies? i guess we'll find out when the time comes, But i guess it's still too early for that since we do have the rest of our countless lives to do these things.

**(Third Person POV) **

She exited out of the restroom as she fixed her bow, she felt her phone buzzing and took it out only to see a message from him, she read it under her mumbles, "Come out". she hadn't noticed that a smile grew on her lips, she ran down the halls and pushed her way past the front entrance doors.

"Took you long enough, a healthy girl should have been able to run faster than that". he chuckled, she rolled her eyes playfully and stared at him with her cerulean eyes, noticing how flashy he was dressed even in all black, his red sports car was parked behind him as he leaned back on it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left to Unova for a show". He smirked and then pulled his shades off.

"I wouldn't dare to leave the girl i love all by herself, you're coming along too".

"I have school, dummy". she felt herself smiling inside and didn't notice how much she was blushing, but mockingly stuck out her tongue to disguise her feelings.

He held out his hand to her, "You have the rest of eternity to go to school, and i have an eternity to be with you, and because of that, i'm going to make sure you never feel alone in this endless life".

She wiped the tear that fell from her eye and threw herself from the stairs and into his arms, she kissed him and then touched heads with him, "My angel". she giggled.

He smirked, "I fell just for you…..literally". they kissed once more.

**OMG! LOL Sorry if it was cheesy or whatever but truth be told i loved this story! Even though of course i typed it but sometimes people regret the stories they write after reading them over but not me, i love this story, i'm sorry if i made Paul sort of out of character and all that but i still like how he turned out, he wasn't his usual cold jerky self, he was more warm towards Dawn in here, BTW if i would have added a section about how they turned out in the future then Paul and Dawn would only age to adults and they would have cute dark winged angel babies thanks to Paul ;) and they would age to teenagers only and also be immortal! WOOHOO! hahahahaah so anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review…. or not (Sad face) it's up to you! but i would like to see what you guys thought about it, thanks for reading!**


End file.
